To Beat the Nezumi
by Green Bird
Summary: Yaoi. Yuki trains at night in private. Kyou can't sleep. Spying leads to a bit of domineering behavior... to say the least. Violence and Drama! Oneshot.


Title: To Beat the Nezumi  
  
Show: Fruits Basket  
  
Pairing: Yuki/Kyou  
  
Author: GreenBird  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this; I just used other people's ideas in my own sick way.  
  
Rating: R to NC-17 (I don't know, you think you can handle it?)  
  
Note: Yaoi, angst, lemon/lime, at first NCS, ummm. incest perhaps (are they related? Er, cousins right?), PWP, smut. Wow that's a pretty pear! If you don't like this kind of stuff, don't read it damnit, I'm not forcing you. Thus, I don't want to hear any bitching got it?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yuki Souma never let anyone see him train. He'd wait until late at night when he supposed everyone was fast asleep, he of course, was wrong. No one was in the hallways, all the doors were closed, and besides a small scuffle seemingly caused by Kyou and the detestable Ayame an hour ago, all was quiet. And so, Yuki followed his regular schedule; getting up, dressed, and locking himself into the sitting room down the hall. There he'd clear away all the furniture and pillows and begin. He'd do all his basic exercises and stretches first, pulling his long thin limbs every odd angle and every once and a while gaining an odd snap as his bones settled. Twenty minutes later found him placing several sharp punches and arched kicks at imaginary opponents. He kept perfect balance as he followed through all of his training exercises. It was hot in the room, and, being a warm summer night and throwing himself around for a while, Yuki as well grew uncomfortable. He peeled off his nightshirt most nonchalantly, much to the horror and slight fascination of his peeping tom.  
  
* * *  
  
Kyou had decided that his room was no longer any good for sleeping. Ayame was visiting, much to everyone's horror, and he had chosen that he was going to sleep with the 'Neko-chan', as he had dubbed him. Kyou would rather have shared a bed with Shigure then ever be in the same room with the flirtatious snake.  
  
Midnight found him on the roof, lounged out and staring blankly at the night sky. He had finally, after a good hour of steaming, begun to fall asleep. Just when he was gaining ground in the field, the trees in front of him lit up, illuminated from the room beneath him. There was a shuffling and the sound of the door sliding shut.  
  
Kyou tried to map the house under him. He was above the sitting room, no one used that room. Well, no one except Shigure and Ayame on their little escapades. But the two hadn't been very warm to each other lately, and the dog had absolutely refused to let the snake into his room.  
  
Well then who was it? Ayame was cuddling in /his/ bed, Shigure was unconscious, and Tooru had been asleep when he passed her room. That only left. Yuki! That had to be him. What was he doing this late at night.  
  
His meandering thoughts were interrupted by a quick and quiet shout, followed by several small expulsions of air and a soft thumping sound.  
  
/The hell?!/ Kyou crawled to the edge of the roof and quite skillfully flipped himself down to the wooden ledge that bordered the top of the first floor. He was a few feet away from the open window; so he shimmied over and carefully peeked inward.  
  
Yuki was throwing punches and quick jabs all about him. His hands were so fast that they were simply pale blurs. Kyou was amazed. /Wonderful!/ He thought, laughing inwardly. /This is perfect! Now I can study all of his techniques. Then next time I'll know what the hell to expect./  
  
The problem being is that there wasn't much to study, Kyou had seen, or rather, experienced these moves before, and he soon found himself angry at the way Yuki kept at it. /He's never going to run out of energy. Damnit! I can never be that fast!/  
  
Yuki suddenly stopped his violent exercises and stood dead still. Kyou's heart skipped. /Oh shit! Does he know I'm here?/ His thinner cousin tipped himself far forward and pulled his left foot behind him. His entire body bent into an arch as he raised himself up on his toes and balanced.  
  
/He's like a ballerina!/ Kyou gagged as he tried not to laugh. /What a sissy, He couldn't look more like a girl! Well, except if he was wearing a dress./  
  
Yuki pulled himself out of the pose and stretched skyward. He moaned lightly with the clicking of the vertebrae in his back. Kyou's cat ears pricked at the sound. His white hands brushed through the blue-gray hair, pulling back what it could to tie with a thin cord. Kyou swallowed.  
  
Why does everything he does have to be so graceful? He can't even train by himself without looking like porcelain. The cat's eyes widened considerably as the rat unbuttoned his nightshirt gently and peeled it off, his skin sheening slightly from perspiration beneath. Unabashed yellow eyes stared from there perch outside the window. How. Kyou gritted irritably. /How the hell can he be so scrawny and still be able to pommel me?/  
  
Yuki began to work again, starting slower and working carefully at balancing. The fire-haired cat watched the lithe form quicken in pace, beginning to build up such great momentum that he would have sworn he would spontaneously combust. Instead, he just fell down.  
  
/He's spent./ Kyou sneered, as the exhausted rat collapsed onto one of the couches. His breathing came in gasps, slender chest rising and falling quickly. Pearls of sweat trickled down his brow, and soft blue tresses framed his delicate face, having freed themselves of their clumsy bond.  
  
/Damn, he looks like he's just./ Kyou blushed at his own thoughts. /I can't believe you thought that!/  
  
Yuki covered his eyes with his hands, drawing deeper breaths now, swallowing large gulps of air.  
  
The redhead's thoughts suddenly took a downfall. -He's really vulnerable right no-.  
  
/And really tasty looking./  
  
-I could probably beat him.-  
  
/In more ways than one./  
  
- It wouldn't be fair.-  
  
/Who cares, don't you want to break him? He's porcelain after all./  
  
Kyou clenched his fists. Why the hell was he acting like this; he'd never of felt this way before towards a boy, but then again, Yuki was far more beautiful then any other boys.  
  
-And I hate him.-  
  
/Oh really./ (Damn voice) /There is a very thin line between love and hate./  
  
-But I do! He quarreled with himself. I can't love him!-  
  
/Okay okay./ It chided. /But, who said you needed to love him to get what you want?/  
  
Kyou stopped short. The last sentence reverberated through his mind.  
  
/That is what you want right? To defeat him. Who ever said you needed to do it fighting?/  
  
His blush brightened even more. He could not believe what his evil vindictive self was suggesting!  
  
/He's so pretty isn't he?/ It purred. /Don't you just want him. like that?/  
  
This was sick, this was sick. /Why. Oh God!/  
  
Yuki stood once more and moaned, ready to resume his training. He placed his hands against the wall and pressed, hardly noticing that dark shadow that slipped fluidly through his window.  
  
* * *  
  
/I overdid it./ Yuki thought as he collapsed onto the soft silken couch. He gasped in air like a beached fish as he tried to calm his screaming body. /You're still too slow./ He recounted. /That baka neko doesn't know it, but he's getting better and better./ He draped an arm across his brow. /You've been slacking off, if you don't watch it he might best you./  
  
Grey eyes closed and buried themselves into the coolness of a pillow. A calm breeze drifted in from the open window, it was warm and Yuki could have sworn he smelled the cat on the air. /He's probably sleeping on the roof./ He thought with a small bit of friendliness. /I wouldn't be surprised if he'd roll off./ He breathed deep again as he smiled lightly being sure that the scent was Kyou's. He didn't smell so bad from here.  
  
Recently the cat had not been so bitter towards him after the entire incident in his being revealed, although he'd still jump up a tree at any possible way to challenge him. Yuki almost admired his perseverance. They were very different, but shared some properties. The friendship with Tooru was one such one.  
  
Yuki let out a light snicker as he stood, his breath caught, time to resume training. /Like we could ever become friends./  
  
Walking to a wall at the far end of the room he pressed his hands against it and pushed, stressing his legs. He hardly heard the soft padding of the feet behind him. Yawning, he moved out of the position and began to stretch his chest by flying his hands out to his sides.  
  
Yuki gasped as one quick hand closed tightly around each of his wrists and pulled backward. He shouted slightly in surprise, and was about to twist his way out of the hold when a foot was placed between his shoulder blades.  
  
"Well, well, well." Purred a horribly familiar voice. "You really should more careful nezumi, just exposing yourself like that." Kyou bent himself forward, still holding Yuki's hands at full distance. "Such a shame." His voice was frightening.  
  
"You'd better let go of me baka, before I kill you."  
  
"I'd say you're in no position for that."  
  
Yuki's heart beat fitfully. Something was wrong with Kyou's voice, something that sounded remotely like. "Oh God." Black Haru spoke like that to him, sultry and husky-like.  
  
/You're shirtless, at night, in an abandoned room, in a lock with a cat that hates you./  
  
Yuki thrashed for a moment, franticly trying to pull loose from the hold. He found his arms being pulled far back; straining his chest. The foot placed on his spine pressed hard, causing him to freeze.  
  
"Wise." Kyou sneered. "If you move too much there." He leaned back with his weight on his is foot. Yuki winced. "I might just fall." He growled, pushing the thinner boy up against the wall. "Oh, and no tricks."  
  
The mouse bared his teeth. "You know, I could shout for help."  
  
"You won't." His eyes widened at the cat's statement. "You're far too proud for that."  
  
Kyou's hand suddenly shifted at his wrist. "Keep your arm strait." He told him, dragging a newly sprouted cat claw up his limb. "If you move I'll split you."  
  
Yuki held his breath as the claws closed threateningly over his throat for a moment, then slowly moved down to trace his collarbone, the tips tickling his skin. The foot was off his spine now and the redhead's chest was close to his back. The wandering hand played its way up his jaw line and past his ear. He heard Kyou draw a sharp breath as he caught a fistful of blue hair and yanked the thinner boy's head far back, enough so that he could look into the cat's slitted amber eyes.  
  
"Now, struggle and I'll hurt you in a way that you'll never heal. Cooperate and you might just enjoy it. Understand nezumi?"  
  
Yuki would have died to spit right in Kyou's face that moment, but this Kyou was not joking, and he would do what ever he could to avoid being ribboned by those knives of his. Biting his tongue and knitting his brows, he gave a slow nod.  
  
"Good boy." He let Yuki's head fall forward, and let his own hand trail down his slight chest to rest on his stomach. He pressed down, causing Yuki to back away from the wall and stand tightly up against him.  
  
/Oh God! Yuki's heart was frantic. What is he playing at?/  
  
"Place your hands against the wall." The mouse didn't move. A claw scratched a thin line across his abdomen. "Hear me? I won't ask again. I'll spill your guts I swear I will."  
  
Yuki splayed his palms against the white wash wall. Kyou's other hand, the one on his right wrist moved down to his waist and got right to the point.  
  
It was much easier to slash through a belt then go through the trouble of undoing it. He pulled through the loops and tossed it aside, but not before giving his captive a quick slap on the leg with it. His quick fingers made short work of the button and slowly unzipped the zipper. Kyou smiled cruelly as he felt Yuki shudder in his arms. When the cat had urged his pants down around his ankles, Yuki finally managed to speak.  
  
"Wh-what are you planning to do?" His voice faltered in his throat even though he had tried to steel it.  
  
Kyou let out a slight snicker as he nipped his neck. "This my sweet."  
  
Following the shadow line of his abdomen he slipped his hand underneath the elastic waistline of Yuki's boxers. The mouse gasped in horrified surprise as quick fingers wrapped around him. Kyou began to stroke his captive gently, muffling his laugh against a soft neck as he felt him slowly grow hard in his hands. He ran the digits up and down his length, teasing him.  
  
Yuki gritted his teeth, damning his body for reacting so splendidly to his captor's administrations. /You're sick Kyou, your sick. I hope you burn for what you're doing to me!/ He was breathing hard trying to calm himself and not to give in to the cat. it would mean certain defeat. He let himself mouth wordlessly as Kyou tightened his grip and pressed him harder against him. There was no way he could be oblivious to the heat radiating from the other boy, Kyou was enjoying this. almost as much as Yuki was trying not too.  
  
Teeth buried themselves lightly into the junction of his shoulder. "You're going to be tough about this aren't you Yuki?" Came a soft whisper. The mouse kept his eyes closed. "I was hoping you would."  
  
Kyou's hand constricted and he quickened his pace. His captive seemed not to react at all. "Fine." Kyou's hand stilled in its place, still encircling him. Unable to help himself, the thinner boy's hips thrusted forward into his cupped hand. The cat giggled mirthlessly and slammed him back against his body roughly, resuming his torture. Kyou knew he couldn't last, and he worked harder, lapping at the soft skin of his neck. The cat growled and moved along with him, rubbing his hips against the smaller boy, causing delicious friction between them.  
  
He couldn't hold out any longer. Yuki cried out and arched against the body behind him throwing his head far back as he came in furious pleasure.  
  
"Good boy." Kyou murmured, stroking the shuttering mouse once more before removing his hand. He licked his fingers clean of any mess and, pressing against Yuki's jaw, turned the boy's face towards him.  
  
The cat's eyes were glimmering in dark lust, as the mouse's were clouded in pleasure. He pressed his lips against paler ones in a possessive kiss. Letting his tongue intrude past them, he tasted Yuki's mouth, his own lingering with the bitterness of his opponent's seed. The gray-haired boy moaned deliciously in the kiss, and Kyou gave his lip small bite before retreating. Yuki leaned towards him, blinded by his lust, wanting his mouth again. wanting more. But Kyou shook his head and released his hold of him.  
  
As he pulled away from the desire-raked boy his face was alight with a calm smile. Running his tongue over his teeth he whispered three horrible words;  
  
"I win Yuki."  
  
~Fin~  
  
GreenBird- Er, I'm a little odd to like things like this, but oh well. Smut is good for the skin. 


End file.
